Just Another Love Story
by LittleLionWoman
Summary: An incredible tale, of your favourite Twilight characters, as they fight for love. The action, suspense, Romance, Keeps you yearning for more! This story will have you crying, laughing, and falling in love with the romantic scenes! You will LOVE it!
1. Chapter 1

A young Alice walks in to a famous Texas bar, the Dusty Cactus. She sat her self down in the middle table of the joint. As she waited for the waiter she sketched her latest fashion idea.

A juvenile Jasper Hale walked up to the short spiked hair girl. He clicked his pen and prepared for her order. The Young girl glanced up and her eyes immediately grew ten inches. She stood on her chair and yelled as loud as her tiny form could handle,

"I LOVE ME A COWBOY!" quickly after her exclamation, Jasper threw his arms out for her,

"AND I LOVE ME A PIXIE!" She jumped in his arms, and together they ran into the daylight.

***Ha Ha, so this idea came out of nowhere. I know it's pretty stupid but come on, if your hyper like me you will love it. I love that WTH feeling it gives you. Don't you? Anyways, this will probably be the only chapter in this story unless your dying for more! Ha! Review if you want, I don't care. ***


	2. Passive Aggressive 101

**Scene:**

One apartment. One refrigerator. One piece of cheesecake. Two People. 

Fresh out of collage Bella Swan walks into the contemporary kitchen to create a simple dinner of spaghetti and frozen garlic bread. Boils the water and starts the oven as she waits for her Fiancée to come home.

Also fresh out of collage Edward Cullen drives up to the apartment building complex. After completing his first week at his new job he is very worn out and hungry. He takes his key and unlocks the door. Walking in to the kitchen, Edward smells a beautiful stench. '_Yum Spaghetti',_ he thought to himself as he kissed Bella on the cheek and sat down.

The dinner is done. The dishes are washed. Both people are still a bit hungry, but don't want to bother the other. Bella says she will be in the study working on her up coming novel. Edward says he will be sleeping. Both go to their appropriate places, but after ten minutes both sneakily walk in to the kitchen. Bella, already knowing there's a piece of cheesecake left in the fridge from two nights ago, knows exactly what she will eat. Edward, however, is still thinking of what he will eat, but wants something sweet. He enters the kitchen first, because the bedroom is closer to the kitchen, and opens the fridge. Cheesecake is the first thing that spots his eye. He takes the cheesecake out and walks to the table with a fork. Bella comes in shortly after and sees the cheesecake with Edward walking to the table. Deciding to make herself known she takes a step on the creaky hard wood floor, and sees Edward jump slightly.

"Bella! What are you doing?" Edward asks in stage whisper, perhaps because the lights are still off, and it just seems right.

"I should ask you the same thing," Bella retorted still thinking up ways to get the cheesecake.

"Well I'm here to eat this cheesecake," Edward said staring longingly at the cheesecake. He waited for Bella's answer, but it never came. He glanced up at her and saw she was also staring longingly at the cheesecake. He sighed knowing he can't keep this away from her. That would be wrong, and un-Edward.

"Here you can have it," he said rather solemnly.

"No, no. You have it, you got it first anyway," Bella said not realizing her bottom lip quiver and her eyes boring in to the cake.

"No Bella, it's yours just have it," Edward insisted. Being just as passive aggressive as Bella, but not realizing it. They banter back and forth for a while when suddenly a loud crash comes from the living room window. They don't even have enough time to think as a well-tanned man comes barging in to their kitchen. He sits right across from Edward and stuffs the cake in his mouth.

"I love cheesecake, how bout you Bella?" The russet colored man asked Bella.

"Oh Jake," Bella sighed and silently walked back to the study, giving up on the whole midnight snake. Jacob leaves the way he came soon after Bella. Edward sits there muttering to himself.

" I hate when the dog sits at the table. . "

**There's the Edward and Bella story. Yeah It's a bit longer, I wasn't**_** as**_** hyper this time. . haha yeah anyway, I thought it was cleaver with Jacob coming in and all. And don't you just hate passive aggressive people? I HATE THEM! They bug me to death, and GAH, if I were Bella in this story, I would have taken the cake from him in a heartbeat. Anyways, Review tell me what you think! But you don't have to; I'm not one of those freaks who hold back stories just so I can get some kind of feedback! I write when I feel like writing. **


End file.
